


driving me wild

by keihtkogane



Series: Lance and Keith's Adventures in Relationships [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is offended by Keith's mullet, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining, Slow Burn, barista!lance, except he writes for a conspiracy theory magazine?, i love how those are tags, ish, more like a mild burn, surfer lance, writer!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihtkogane/pseuds/keihtkogane
Summary: “And what can I get for y--is that a mullet?” Lance gasps as his eyes zero in on what is most definitely a mullet. As in, a Billy Ray Cyrus-esque mullet.“Uh, what?” Hot Guy With Mullet asks with an adorable -- shut up, Lance’s brain!!! He has a MULLET! -- wrinkle of his nose.“Y-you have a mullet!” Lance shrieks again, flailing his arms towards the offending hair and managing to almost slap Hot Guy With Mullet in the face.“I do not have a mullet!” Hot Guy With Mullet insists while staring at Lance with wide-eyed surprise.OR: the one where they figure it out as they go





	1. aliens & a mullet in a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get this posted today, so the only person who looked over it for errors was myself... and as we all know, you tend to miss things when you go over your own work SO if you see any errors (grammatical, spelling, anything!) please let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> Title of this fic is, of course, based on the song "Wild" by Troye Sivan!
> 
>  
> 
> As of right now I have about 14 chapters planned for this series (yikes), but we'll see!
> 
> PS-- Most of the things with Keith's work are completely made up. As far as I'm aware, there's not unusual amounts of boomerang-shaped UFOs in Oregon... but hey, what do I know? For classification reference I used [this image](http://ufo-explorer.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/shapes-types2.png) from ufo-explorer.com!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Keith snaps out of his paperwork induced daze and very nearly has a heart attack when an _extremely_ loud voice screams his name directly into his ear. He gives himself a second to calm his racing heart and glares over at Pidge. “ _What_ , Pidge? Are you trying to give me permanent ear damage?”

 

“Calm down, it was barely even, like, above normal pitch,” Pidge argues with a wave of her hand.

 

“I’ll remember that for next time I need to wake you up so you’re not late to class.”

 

Pidge gives Keith a half hearted glare before smirking, “Touché. But seriously, what’s up? You’ve been even more zombie-like than normal, which I have to say is a feat I didn’t think could be accomplished, yet here we are.”

 

Keith sighs and rubs his eyes with one hand as he gestures to the pile of crap that is currently taking over his living room. “They won’t call me back,” he responds while giving said pile of crap an evil glare.

 

“Um, Keith, I know you’re probably sleep deprived -- judging by the bags under your eyes -- and all, but you know these are _papers_ right? As in they can’t actually call you.” Pidge pauses and eyes the stack of papers currently dwarfing Keith’s coffee table. “Unless you’ve somehow managed to create sentient paper; in which case you’ve got to tell me how you did, because I’ve been trying to do that that for _years._ ”

 

“First of all, where the fuck did you come up with sentient paper?” Pidge shrugs, so Keith turns back to his paper-strewn living room and groans, “Secondly, one of my connections. He was supposed to call me back three days ago.”

 

“What about?” Pidge asks, tilting her head in that way she does when she's deciding whether or not a topic is worth her undivided attention.

 

“A reported UFO sighting in Oregon. Check out these witness photos,” Keith searches through the seemingly endless piles of reports and photographs until he finds the three he’s looking for and hands them off to Pidge.

 

“Oooo nice. Classic boomerang shape, right?”

 

“See, that’s what I thought at first! But if you go to the third picture,” Keith quickly flips to the last picture in the set and gives it back to Pidge, “It looks like there’s a saucer-type shape under the boomerang.”

 

“So, like a domed saucer only with a boomerang instead of the dome?” Pidge asks, squinting as she move the picture closer to her face in order to inspect it more closely.

 

“Exactly! Sightings with those same shapes have been reported in Oregon way more than usual these past few months.”

 

“Soooo?”

 

“ _So,_ why do these unusual UFO shapes show up mainly in Oregon? Why have been little to no sightings of them throughout the rest of the United States?”

 

Pidge looks at the photo for another moment before blinking up at Keith, “Shit, am I actually supposed to answer that?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes and grabs the pictures back from Pidge. “No, you’re not. Anyway, that’s what my contact was supposed to call me back about. Apparently he has some documents from Oregon that could help me out, and I needed them...” Keith pauses to look pull out his phone and look at the date on his lock screen, “Yesterday. Great.”

 

Pidge groans and reaches over Keith to grab his phone and smirks at the indignant expression Keith gives them.

 

“Look, you can’t get anything else done until that guy calls you back right?” She asks, pausing only to receive Keith’s reluctant nod of confirmation before continuing. “So, why don’t we go grab a coffee and then you can come back here and stare uselessly at whatever the fuck all of this is while I go to class. It’s not like the conspiracy theory magazine people are going to fire the regional VP because he didn’t get one article done on time. And I need coffee. So, do we have a deal?”

 

Keith sighs and looks around the room. It only takes a moment or so before he reluctantly admits to himself that Pidge is right; there’s nothing else he can do right now, so he might as well grab a coffee with them. Plus, y’know, no one says no to coffee -- least of all Keith. “You’re just trying to manipulate me with coffee.”

 

Pidge just grins evilly at hands him back his phone.

 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

 

Lance, exhausted from the rush of business people who always come in to re-caffeinate around lunch time, exhales and leans against the display case, which features some pastries that Lance would _definitely_ try and get away with eating if he wasn’t as good of a person as he is. “I’m dying,” he whines, clutching his chest dramatically and eyeing Shay with the most pathetic look he can muster.

 

“I’ll make sure your funeral’s nice,” she responds, still wiping the counter where some asshole had decided that spilling their coffee all over the main counter was the perfect way to end the lunch rush. “Any requests?”

 

Lance sighs and looks to the ceiling dramatically. “I want _Another One Bites The Dust_ played as my casket is dramatically carried down the aisle. And confetti cannons. And those party blower things that make noise,” Lance tilts his head sideways and furrows his brows, “Or are the party blowers too much?”

 

Shay chuckles and tosses the rag she’d been using into the back before turning back to Lance. “Yeah, the party blowers are definitely where it got to be too much.”

 

“Hmm,” Lance responds just as the door of the coffee shop dings, signaling a new customer has arrived. He quickly walks over to the cash register to greet the literal _hottest_ guy Lance has ever seen in his entire twenty four years of existence. Seriously, between the dark blue eyes with a slight purple tint and the kissable face, Lance’s cheeks immediately flush. “Uh, welcome to Altean Grounds. W-what can I get you?” Lance stutters, and immediately wants to punch himself in the face for sounding so ridiculous.

 

Hot Guy smiles slightly and turns to the shorter person standing beside him, gesturing for them to go first.

 

“I’ll take a black coffee with a shot of espresso,” Shorter Person says with a glint in their eye that Lance does _not_ like. Between his brother and four sisters, he’s come to associate that particular glint with ‘ _danger’._

 

Regardless of said dangerous glint, Lance nods and writes out the order before turning back to Shorter Person, “Can I get a name for that?”

 

“Pidge.”

 

“Pidge, gotcha,” Lance scrawls the name on the cup quickly before passing it to Shay and turning back to Hot Guy. “And what can I get for y--is that a mullet?” Lance gasps as his eyes zero in on what is most definitely a _mullet_. As in, a Billy Ray Cyrus-esque mullet.

 

“Uh, what?” Hot Guy With Mullet asks with an _adorable -- shut up, Lance’s brain!!! He has a MULLET! --_ wrinkle of his nose.

 

“Y-you have a _mullet!_ ” Lance shrieks again, flailing his arms towards the offending hair and managing to almost slap Hot Guy With Mullet in the face.

 

“I do not have a mullet!” Hot Guy With Mullet insists while staring at Lance with wide-eyed surprise.

 

“Actually,” Pidge chuckles, “You kind of do.”

 

“Pidge!” Hot Guy With Mullet gapes, “I do _not_ have a mullet!”

 

“You totally have a mullet, man.” Lance cuts in with a smirk. “I mean seriously, the eighties are long over; it’s time for a different hairstyle my dude.”

 

Hot Guy With Mullet opens and closes his mouth in a way that distinctly reminds Lance of a fish for a good minute or so before he huffs and glares at Lance, “Whatever. Just get me a black coffee.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Lance says before writing the order and handing off the cup to a subtly chuckling Shay.

 

Hot Guy With Mullet pauses for another moment to glare at Lance, before he seems to realize Lance never asked for his name. It’s almost comical how Lance can see the exact moment the information registers in Hot Guy’s mulleted head. “Don’t you need my name or something?”

 

“Got it covered,” Lance responds with a sarcastic grin. A moment or so later he gladly takes the coffee Shay hands over to him, and passes it to Hot Guy With Mullet with a sarcastic wink and a, “Here’s your order. Have a good day!”

 

Hot Guy With Mullet just blinks in confusion and looks down at his cup. It takes a moment, but Lance smiles gleefully when Hot Guy reads the _Mullet Man_ written on the cup and looks up, anger clear on his beautiful -- _not beautiful, Lance, shut up_ \-- face.

 

Lance manages to give Hot Guy With Mullet another grin and a sarcastic wave before Pidge is rolling her eyes and dragging Hot Guy, who is still flushed with anger and glaring at Lance, through the door and out into the spring air. From behind Lance, Shay chuckles and mutters something about mullets. Lance stares at the door for a moment more before dragging himself back to work and putting all thoughts of mullets, dark hair, and pretty faces out of his mind.

 

Stupid Hot Guy with his stupid mullet and stupid pretty eyes.


	2. meteors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Hunk throw a housewarming party and Pidge drags Keith along with. It... does not go as planned, to put it lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: From this chapter on, chapter titles that are based on space will be in Keith's POV, titles based on coffee will be from Lance's POV, and titles based off of songs will be in both of their POVs!
> 
>  
> 
> **Texting Key:**
> 
>  
> 
> Keith: _italics_  
>  Lance: **bold**  
>  Hunk: underlined  
> Pidge: **bold underlined**  
>  Shiro: _italic underlined_  
>  Allura: **_bold italics_**  
>  Coran: **_bold italic underlined_**

Pidge! 

 

 

 

**hunk!**

 

 

You know how I mentioned Lance and I were moving? 

 

 

**…..**

 

 

I’m going to take that as a no? 

 

 

**when….exactly….did you tell me you were moving?**

 

 

Last Thursday, I think?? 

 

**hunk…. i haven’t seen you in two weeks**

 

 

…… 

 

 

Pidge, guess what?! Lance and I are finally moving to a decent apartment! 

 

 

**wow hunk that’s exciting! i had no idea!1!1!1**

 

 

I do not appreciate the sass :/ We’re having a party on Friday and I was wondering if you’d want to come? You can finally meet Lance! My two best friends together at last :’) #bless 

**pls never do that again or i am disowning you**

 

 

:( 

 

 

**:/**

 

 

Soooooo you can come? 

 

 

**i can come**

 

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

**:)**

 

 

Pidge!!!!!!!!!! 

 

 

**wow….so excite …. much enthusiasm**

 

 

That meme is so old 

i’m judging you 

 

 

**i regretted it the moment i pressed send ://////**

 

 

Lance wanted me to tell you that you’re no longer the meme master ™ 

 

 

**tell lance i’ll fight him**

**meet me outside walmart @2:37am**

 

 

That’s… an oddly specific time? 

 

 

**it felt right in my soul**

 

 

Ok ok but our party!! Keith should come too! 

 

 

I’d invite him but I don’t have his number 

 

 

**he’ll be there**

 

 

You asked him already? 

 

 

**i may or may not have texted his brother and asked him to convince keith to come**

**soooo between shiro and i keith will be there one way or another**

 

 

…Pidge please be nice to Keith… 

 

 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

**shiroooooooo?? :)**

 

 

_Hey, Pidge._

 

 

**how are you?! i feel like we haven’t talked in so long :’(**

 

 

_Pidge… What do you want?_

 

 

**i need help convincing keith to go to a social gathering**

 

 

_Social gathering?_

 

 

**yeah remember hunk? him and his best friend are moving into a new apt and are having a housewarming thing**

**hunk asked me to bring keith**

 

 

_Ah_

_I’ll do what I can._

 

 

**:’)**

 

 

**i’ll buy you doritos**

 

_Done._

_I want the spicy flavor._

 

 

**???????**

 

 

**no ones likes the spicy flavor u weirdo**

 

 

_I do?_

 

 

_Keith does._

 

 

**my point still stands**

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

**what are you doing on friday?**

 

 

_Working_

 

 

**wrong**

 

 

_???????_

 

 

**ur going out with me**

 

 

_i am not helping you with something illegal again_

 

 

**we didn’t even get caught????**

 

 

**but no that’s not it**

**we’re going over to hunk’s**

 

 

_not that i don’t like hunk but… why?_

 

 

**him and his roommate are moving so we’re going to their housewarming party**

 

 

  _i don’t do parties_

 

 

**it’s not a party **

 

 

**it’s a gathering**

 

 

**i misspoke earlier**

 

_pidge…._

 

 

**remember when you stole some of my equipment to try and make contact with aliens?**

**and then broke said equipment?**

 

 

_….. no_

 

 

**you can make it up to me by coming to the gathering**

 

 

**be at my house at 6**

 

 

_i’ll think about it_

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

_Keith._

 

 

_Shiro._

 

 

_Go to the party._

 

 

_it’s actually a gathering_

 

 

_Keith._

 

 

_It’ll be good for you._

 

 

_You like Hunk, right?_

 

 

_everyone likes hunk… it’s impossible not to like hunk_

 

 

_but i’m still not going_

 

 

_Keith._

 

 

_we’re not kids anymore shiro… your big brother voice doesn’t work on me_

 

 

_Go to the party/gathering, Keith._

 

 

_You’ll have fun._

 

 

_no._

 

 

_Yes._

 

 

_no._

 

 

_Yes._

 

 _no._  

 

 

_Yes._

 

_Go to the party and I won’t bother you about social interaction for an entire two weeks._

 

 

_three weeks_

 

 

_Deal._

 

 

_fine_

 

 

_ <3333 _

 

 

_i hate you_

 

 

_ <333 _

 

 

_ <33333333333 _

 

 

_ <333333333333333 _

 

 

_I’m not going to stop until you reply._

 

 

_ <33333333333333333333333 _

 

 

_ <33333333333333333333333333 _

 

 

_fuck off_

 

 

_ <33333333333333333333333333333 _

 

 

_Big brother loves you Keithy <3 _

 

 

_ <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 _

 

 

_*sigh* <3 _

 

 

_:’)_

 

 

_My heart is full._

 

 

_*middle finger emoji*_

 

 

_*gasp*_

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

“Keith Kogane if you do not march your ass up to my front door in zero point five seconds I am going to call Shiro right this instant.”

 

Keith steps in a puddle and sighs, glaring up at the now clear sky and dreading the day Shiro developed his Big Brother Voice. “I’m five minutes away, Pidge.”

 

“Are you lying? I feel like you’re lying.”

 

“I’m not lying.”

 

“I swear, if you’re not here in five minutes I’m tapping your phone and tracking you.”

 

“Pidge, i’ll be there.”

 

“Five minutes,” Pidge responds threateningly before hanging up the phone. Keith sighs again and stuffs his phone back in his jeans, speeding up the pace of his walk in the process. Not only was Pidge’s threat hanging in the air, but it was also cold as fuck outside, and Keith was really starting to second guess his decision making skills. He didn’t take his bike _why,_ exactly?

 

Five frosty minutes later, Keith steps up to Pidge’s front door and knocks with a semi-frozen hand. He barely has time to pull his hand away before Pidge has opened the door and is stepping around him, moving for the Holt family car. “Let’s _go_ , Keith!”

 

“Why are you so eager to get there?” Keith asks, shoving himself into the passenger seat.

 

“Think of it this way,” Pidge starts the car and smirks at Keith, “The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave.”

 

Keith huffs and turns to stare out the window for a moment before turning back to Pidge with a suspicious glare on his face. “Why do I feel like you’re manipulating me?”

 

“Because we’ve been friends for ten years and you know me too well?” Pidge suggests innocently.

 

“I can’t even remember why I like you,” Keith responds.

 

Pidge doesn’t even hesitate before smirking, “You like me because no one else understands your humor and I have the equipment to help you search for aliens.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Shut up and enjoy the scenery.”

 

“What scenery?” Keith asks, “The same scenery we look at every damn day?”

 

“Don’t be so fucking cynical.”

 

“Language, Pidge.” Keith admonishes teasingly.

 

“Sorry Shiro,” Pidge grins. Keith shoots them a glare and turns to stare out the window. The blissful silence only lasts for a moment or so longer before Pidge turns her attention back on Keith. “So,” Pidge sing-songs, “You nervous?”

 

“No,” Keith lies.

 

“It’ll be ok. You know that.”

 

“Wow, thanks Pidge,” Keith snaps. “You’ve cured me.”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant. I just meant it won’t be as bad as you think. Contrary to popular belief, you aren’t _that_ bad at social interaction.”

 

“My three friends would prove otherwise.”

 

“Um, either you’re forgetting me -- which, rude -- or you’ve forgotten someone else,” Pidge glares at Keith suspiciously, as though she's determined to find out if Keith actually _did_ forget them.

 

“What? No I’m not”.

 

“Me, Shiro, Allura, and Matt. That’s four.” Pidge hums, “Actually, you could probably count Hunk too, so that’s five.”

 

“Shiro is my brother so he doesn’t count. And I’ve met Hunk like, twice, which I’m pretty sure doesn’t constitute as a friendship.”

 

Pidge just rolls her eyes at him and mumbles _semantics_ under her breath.

 

“Oh, and at least _try_ to be nice to Lance, ok? It’s just going to be us four,” Pidge demands with a threatening glare.

 

“I’m always nice! And I thought this was a party?” Keith protests.

 

“It’s a _gathering,_ Keith!”

 

“And what do you mean be nice to Lance? Why not Lance and Hunk?” Keith huffs.

 

“It’s impossible to be mean to Hunk. Even you wouldn’t manage it.”

 

“True but irrelevant, because I _am_ nice!”

 

“Yeah, ok, and I’m the tallest person in the world.” Pidge smirks in return.

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

 

_kill me now_

 

 

_You ok?_

 

 

_i hate parties_

 

 

_No you don’t. You hate forced social interaction and being in a room full of strangers. Parties tend to include free food and drinks, which you like._

 

 

_what happened to my supportive older brother?_

 

 

_Haha. Very funny. Seriously though, you ok?_

 

 

_yeah yeah, i’ll be fine. i think we’re almost there so that’s probably most of it._

 

 

_Try and relax. I know that’s easier said than done, but maybe you’ll actually have fun._

 

 

_fun is a strong word_

 

 

_Don’t be difficult._

 

 

_difficult is my middle name_

 

 

_:/_

 

 

_Text me if you want to go home early and I’ll pick you up._

 

 

_thanks, shiro_

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Keith’s nerves only seem to increase the second him and Pidge step out of the Holt family van and move towards the front door of the apartment building. At this point, Keith didn’t think that his anxiety could get worse -- but, as usual, life seems out to get him.

 

“You’re being broody,” the previously silent Pidge states from next to him.

 

Keith takes a deep breath and manages to smirk at Pidge, “Let’s just get this over with, yeah?”

 

“I swear, you spend so much time writing about cryptids, I think you actually became one,” Pidge states as she opens the door and heads into the building.

 

“I don’t write about cryptids,” Keith mumbles as he steps into the elevator and Pidge presses the button for level four. “I write about aliens and UFOs.”

 

Pidge just rolls her eyes and waves her hand in the air, “Same difference.”

 

“No, actually there’s a pretty big difference. Cryptids are--”

 

“I am _not_ having this argument with you again right now!” Pidge attempts to sound annoyed, but it mostly comes out as amused fondness.

 

“Fine, but I’m putting that presentation together soon.”

 

“Oh my _god._ Keith, I was _kidding_! I know the difference between cryptids and aliens!” Pidge insists as they both step out of the elevator and down the hall, searching for apartment #418.

 

“Whatever you say,” Keith smirks as they finally locate the apartment and Pidge knocks on the door.

 

“I do! How could I be best friends with you for _years_ and not know the difference? I watch all of your conspiracy theory shows _with_ you!” The door opens in the middle of Pidge’s determined rant, and Keith notices Hunk, who is wearing his signature orange bandana, grinning down at them.

 

“Pidge!” Hunk shouts excitedly before scooping Pidge into what looks like a bone crushing bear hug.

 

Pidge, however, doesn’t seem to mind. “Hunk!”

 

“It’s been _way_ too long since I’ve seen you! How’s Rover coming along?” Hunk grins at Pidge.

 

“Rover’s good! I just finished doing some minor upgrades on him. I’m actually hoping to install some sort of voice recognition software soon if you’d want to come by? I could use your opinion on a few things, and you know how incompetent Keith is when it comes to robotics.”

 

Keith elbows Pidge and rolls his eyes, before he finds himself scooped up in the same bear hug that Hunk had given Pidge.

 

“Keith! I’m sorry man, didn’t mean to ignore you there.” Hunk apologizes once he sets Keith down.

 

“No worries. You two can geek out all you want.”

 

“Oh please,” Pidge scoffs, “You’re the one who goes on rants about aliens in the moon.”

 

“But there’s proof! The moon vibrates like metal when a meteor hits it! That doesn’t just happen _naturally_ , Pidge!”

 

“See?” Pidge triumphantly grins at Hunk, who chuckles and pulls Pidge into another hug, although this one looks slightly less crushing than the first.

 

“Man, where are my manners tonight? Come on in guys!” Hunk says as he steps aside and lets Keith and Pidge into the apartment. “Lance, meet Pidge and Keith!”

 

“Just a sec, bro!” comes a distant shout from somewhere else in the apartment.

 

From what Keith can see from the entryway, the apartment is a small, yet comfortable size. Nothing is crammed into corners, and all the furniture fits perfectly, yet it’s cozy and not too open. The entryway seems to lead into a small hallway, which has a rather large archway on the right that appears to lead to a kitchen. Further down the hallway, it opens up to what looks like the living room on the left and a small dining nook on the right. Beyond that, Keith can see two doors on opposite sides of the room, which he figures must lead to the bedrooms.

 

“Oh! Keith, before I forget, can I get your number? I was going to make everyone some ‘thank you for coming to our party’ cookies, but I’ll need to text you so I know where to drop them off at.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Keith smiles as he takes out his phone from its customary position in his back pocket and quickly unlocks it before handing it over to Hunk. Thankfully, Keith thinks as Hunk inputs his number into Keith’s contacts, Keith can feel himself relaxing already. He knew that he was probably nervous for no reason, but sometimes that isn’t enough to get rid of the feeling of nervousness that he experiences every time he walks into a social situation in an unfamiliar location, with unfamiliar people. But, standing just inside the hallway of Hunk and Lance’s apartment, Keith begins to relax. He never really _forgets_ how nice Hunk is, per se, it’s just that they’ve only hung out together with Pidge twice, and Keith always thinks that he imagined the pure joy and comfort that seems to radiate from the man.

 

“Here ya go!” Hunk grins, “Just send me a quick text so I have your number, and I’ll text you when the cookies are ready to be picked up or dropped off.”

 

“Sounds good, thanks Hunk,” Keith smiles back and begins to ask what kind of cookies Hunk plans on making, before someone else steps into the hallway and starts heading towards the three of them. He’s tall, is the first thing that Keith notices about who he assumes is Lance. At first glance, he seems sort of lanky, but Keith notices that his muscles seem more toned than they appear at first glance. And his _shoulders!_

 

If that wasn’t enough for Keith to be in serious threat of spontaneous combustion, Lance’s blue eyes compared to his warm, tanned skin tone make for a deadly combination. Finally, the grin Lance wears combines all of the individual pieces, creating something that Keith can only describe as _beautiful_ , although he’d never admit it out loud. However, if the way Keith can see Pidge smirking at him from the corner of his eye is any indicator, he doesn’t have to say anything for his attraction to be written all over his face. Pidge most definitely is going to enjoy this.

 

“Hello everyone!” Lance throws his arms up as he comes to a stop slightly behind Hunk, “‘Tis I, the great Lance McClain! Welcome to my humble abode.”

 

Pidge fondly rolls her eyes and replies, “Hey, Lance,” while Keith is still trying to knit his brain back together.

 

“Pidge! Pidgeon!” Lance, if even possible, grins wider. “Thanks for coming!”

 

“No problem. Lance,” Pidge grins mischievously as she gestures to Keith,” This is Keith.”

 

“Keith!” Lance shouts excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air again. “Welcome!”

 

“Are you always this loud?” Keith blurts before he can stop himself and internally flinches at just how quickly Lance freezes, before his expression turns defensive.

 

“Wow, what a way to greet someone who’s throwing a party and invited you to it,” Lance crosses his arms and glares at Keith.

 

“Actually, Hunk invited me,” Keith glares back. Lance didn’t even give him a chance to explain that he hadn’t meant that in the way that it came out!

 

Lance blinks at him for a moment, then a horrified expression replaces the defensive one. “Wait! You’re the Keith and Pidge from the coffee shop!”

 

Keith, confused, says “Uh, what?” at the same time that Pidge claps and smiles, “I _knew_ I recognized you from somewhere!”

 

Lance chuckles, “Yeah, yeah, it’s hard to forget this gorgeous face.”

 

“Wait,” Keith interrupts, “What coffee shop?”

 

Pidge turns towards Keith. “Remember when we went to grab coffee last week? You were waiting on some contact to call you back and I dragged you out of your apartment?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Lance was the barista.”

 

“Oh,” Keith replies, squinting at Lance’s face and trying to remember, “I don’t remember you.”

 

A brief flash of what looks like hurt passes over Lance’s face so fast that Keith’s almost sure he imagined it, and he must have, because Lance quickly gasps and points at Keith. “How _dare_ you forget me mullet man?”

 

“Mullet man?” Keith thinks, “That sounds kind of familiar.”

 

“I wrote that on your cup!” Lance shrieks, “We exchanged vague insults!”

 

“I don’t remember that either,” Keith blinks.

 

“To be fair,” Pidge cuts in, “Keith had been awake for like seventy two hours at that point.”

 

“That is no excuse to forget _the_ Lance McClain!” Lance huffs, “You, mullet man, are officially uninvited from my party.”

 

“Lance,” Hunk quietly cuts in, “You can’t just uninvite him. He’s already here.”

 

Lance looks at Hunk like he just betrayed him in an actual _war_ or something, before huffing and crossing his arms. “Uhhh, I think I just did!”

 

“Lance, c’mon--” Hunk begins, before Keith cuts him off.

 

“No, Hunk, it’s ok. I had plans tonight with my brother anyway. He lives about five minutes from here, so I’ll just head over to his place.”

 

“Keith--” Pidge starts, knowing that Shiro lives at _least_ fifteen minutes from Lance and Hunk’s apartment, but stops and sighs when Keith glares at them.

 

“Seriously, it’s cool.” Keith turns to Hunk and smiles genuinely, “Thanks for inviting me, Hunk, the place looks great so far. Have a good time tonight, yeah? Pidge,” Keith turns to Pidge, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

 

Keith turns around to head out, but Lance’s growl stops him before he can go very far. “What, you’re not even going to _acknowledge_ me?”

 

“Nope,” Keith grins wickedly, “Have a good night guys.”

 

As Keith steps out of the door and starts down the hallway, he can hear Lance sputtering before his head sticks out of the apartment, “Oh, that’s _it!_ Keith, I now declare us rivals! Lance and Keith, neck and neck! You will _rue_ the day you forgot me! You will _rue it!_ ”

 

The door slams as Lance retreats. Keith scoffs and steps into the opened elevator. _Safe to say we don’t get along._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I decided to combine the two written fics so far, and the entire first part of this series will now be updated here! Feel free to subscribe if you want to be notified when a new chapter is posted!
> 
> As always, I'd love to chat with you on tumblr! Come visit me at my [main blog](http://www.ajminyard.co.vu/) or my [voltron blog!](http://www.keihtkogane.tumblr.com/)


	3. play that song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first chapter from Lance's POV! (Except for a few texts in the beginning)
> 
> After hearing that Lance's favorite food is garlic knots (I love him so much wow), you can bet your ass I included that bit of information in this fic ;)
> 
> Chapter title is from the song "Play that Song" by Train
> 
> Enjoy chapter three! x
> 
>  **Texting Key:**  
>  Keith: _italic_  
>  Lance: **bold**  
>  Pidge: **bold underlined**  
>  Hunk: underlined  
> Shiro: _italic underlined_  
>  Allura: **_bold italic_**  
>  Coran: **_bold italic underlined_**  
>  Anyone else who texts with the characters will be in this format:  
>  **From: *Name***  
>  text message here
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Note: Spanish translations for this chapter are included in the end notes!_  
> 

2 Hours Post Party 

  
  


**hey.**

 

_hi?_

 

**so... sorry about lance**

 

_don’t be... not your fault at all_

 

**still.**

 

_honestly i’m devastated because some guy i met three seconds ago was being a dick_

 

_how will i ever recover?_

 

**and people say you’re sarcastic!**

 

_it’s the only redeeming part of my personality_

 

**i can second that**

 

* * *

 

 

5 Hours Post Party 

  


**he’s really not that bad**

 

_who?_

 

**it scares me how i honestly can’t tell if you’re joking**

 

**Lance. i’m talking about Lance.**

 

_he seemed like a self important dick_

 

**once you get past that, i mean. he grows on you**

 

_…. ok?_

_why are you telling me this? it’s not like i’m ever going to see him again_

 

**idk**

**just thought it should be passed around**

 

_ok_

 

**i beat him at mario kart and he actually cried**

**hunk has it on video**

 

_i’m so proud_

 

**i can feel your sarcasm through the screen and i don’t appreciate it**

**he got REKT**

**it was my highest score yet**

**i am the undefeated GOD of mario kart**

 

_i’ll be at your place in half an hour_

 

**? it's three am**

 

_get ready to get your ass KICKED at mario kart, pidge_

 

**HA! i will freely admit that you could totally kick my ass at real-life mario kart, but the game is MY domain, kogane.**

**be prepared for total annihilation**

 

* * *

 

 

Six Hours Post Party 

  


“Lance,” Hunk sighs as Lance pulls himself up to sit on the countertop next to where he’s is rinsing dishes. Pidge had just left their apartment minutes before to go god knows where. “Did you have to be so mean?”

 

“Mean?” Lance questions as he picks up a towel to his right and begins to help dry the dishes that Hunk hands him.

 

“To Keith,” Hunk elaborates with a sharp gaze. Hunk might be the sweetest person in the entire world, but Lance, being Hunk’s best friend for sixteen years, is unfortunately very intimately acquainted with that particular look of his. That, Lance knows, is Hunk’s _I’m very disappointed in you_ look.

 

“I wasn’t mean to Keith!” Lance shrieks. “He was the one who insulted me!”

 

“Maybe,” Hunk admits. “But you didn’t exactly give him the chance to apologize.”

 

“I’ll admit I _may_ have over reacted,” Lance grumbles as he swipes at a plate furiously before setting it aside.

 

“You should text him,” Hunk suggests, giving Lance a look that immediately makes him want to agree to anything Hunk says, “Apologize, y’know?”

 

Lance sputters for a minute, looking for a good excuse to disagree. “I don’t have his number!” He says finally.

 

“I have it,” Hunk grins mischievously. “I can give it to you. I’m sure Keith wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Um, I’m at least ninety-nine percent sure that Mullet McMullet-Face _would_ mind you giving me his number.”

 

“How about I ask Pidge?”

 

Lance groans dramatically and hops off the counter to swat Hunk’s ass with the dish rag. “You know Pidge will agree with you!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Lance eyes Hunk suspiciously. For someone who is quite literally the purest, nicest, most _adorable_ person Lance has ever met (besides his nieces and nephews, of course) Hunk sure is a master manipulator. He can get Lance to do basically anything he wants with just a _look._ One look, and Lance caves. It’s really, _really_ unfair.

 

“Text him, Lance.”

 

“Okay okay okay! I’m going, jeez,” Lance sighs again, moving to grab Hunk’s phone from the side table next to their couch. He quickly types in Hunk’s passcode and scrolls through his contacts list until he reaches the K section. He clicks on “Keith Kogane” and grabs his own phone from his back pocket to copy the information. After a moment's hesitation, he decides to save the number under _Mullet Man_ , instead of Keith Kogane like Hunk did.

 

 _Maybe I should change Keith’s name in Hunk’s phone too. That way, he’ll constantly be reminded by McMullet-Face’s true identity._ Lance grins to himself as he slyly unlocks Hunk’s phone again.

 

“And don’t change his name in my phone!” Lance hears Hunk yell from the kitchen and groans.

 

“How do you _do_ that?!”

 

“I’ve been best friends with you for sixteen years,” Hunk laughs merrily as Lance re-enters the kitchen. “I think I know your idea of funny by now.”

 

“Hey! My idea of funny is _everyone’s_ idea of funny, thank-you- _very_ -much.”

 

* * *

 

 

**sorry**

 

_um, who is this?_

 

**the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth, the man you dream about constantly, the bringer of joy and goodwill to all**

 

_…... i’m going to stop responding now_

 

**it’s lance, mcmullet**

 

_hunk’s roommate lance?_

 

**obviously**

**anyway... sorry for throwing you out of the apartment and stuff**

 

_oh_

_It’s alright, i guess_

_sorry for coming across as rude_

 

**cool**

**well**

**i’m... just gonna go now....**

 

_ok_

 

**cya mullet**

 

_don’t call me that_

 

**_mullet_ **

**_mullet mullet mullet_ **

**_mullet mcmullet mulletson_ **

**_mullet-y mullet mull_ **

 

_GOODBYE LANCE_

 

**bye mullet**

 

* * *

 

 

Seven Hours Post Party 

 

“I did it!” Lance exclaims, walking in to Hunk’s room half an hour later.

 

“You did what?” Hunk asks, only taking his eyes off of some mechanical thing he’s building for a second to look at Lance suspiciously. “Oh!” Hunk suddenly gets excited, abandoning his current work-in-progress and taking a seat on the bed. “Did that girl finally agree to go out with you?”

 

“No,” Lance sighs. That rejection still _hurt_ thank-you-very-much. “I apologized to Keith.”

 

“No way,” Hunk smiles big and drags Lance into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, man!”

 

Lance huffs embarrassedly and flushes, pulling away from Hunk’s grasp. “All I did was text Mullet a sorry.”

 

“Yeah,” Hunk concedes, “But I’ve known you for a long time, and I know that it’s hard for you to swallow your pride and admit what you would consider defeat.”

 

Lance, had he been in his normal state of mind, would have made some kind of joke about being Best Bros For Life™ and changed the subject by asking Hunk to play a video game of some sort. Instead, in classic Embarrassed Lance™ fashion, he decides to make a quick and smooth exit. He shrugs and runs his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly while shifting from foot to foot. “Thanks, Hunk.” An awkward pause. “I’m-- uh, I’m gonna just-- go. Over there. I mean-- in my room. Okay bye.”  

 

 _Embarrassed Lance - 1_ |    _Playing it Cool Lance - 0_

 

Lance exits Hunk’s room in an awkward semi-jog and shuts the door to his own room once he enters. He takes a moment to lean against the door frame and take some deep breaths, willing his blushing face to return to normal so that he doesn’t look like a complete idiot. Not that anyone would see it anyway.

 

 _Next time,_ Lance thinks as he waltzes to his bathroom in order to begin his nighttime routine, _I’m going to embarrass Hunk._

 

In all honesty, Lance knows that he could never plan to embarrass Hunk in advance. That just wasn’t his style. Sure, if the opportunity _happened to_ present itself and the moment was _just right_ , Lance wouldn’t hesitate to take it. But there’s something so… _mean_ about planning to embarrass Hunk -- a.k.a. The known embodiment of sunshine and goodness.

 

Staring at himself in the mirror as he begins to brush his teeth Lance sighs, _why did I have to be best friends with someone who makes it impossible to retaliate against them._

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday Morning

 

**hunk, my man. the platonic love of my life. the peanut butter to my jelly. the oreo to my milk. the sunset to my sunrise. the moon to my ocean…**

 

**can you grab some garlic knots on your way home? :) xxxxxxx**

 

_you texted the wrong person, idiot_

 

**well excuseeee me for having sooo many friends that i can’t keep track of who i was last texting!!!**

 

_…. you texted me three days ago for like five minutes_

 

_how am i still the first person on your messages list?_

 

**I DON’T NEED TO ANSWER TO SOMEONE WITH A MULLET!!!1!!**

 

_i. do. not. have. a. mullet._

 

**that sounds fake**

 

_i’m leaving this conversation now_

 

**good**

 

**now i don’t have to think about your mullet anymore**

 

_stop texting me_

 

**is everyone with a mullet an asshole or is it just you?**

 

_I DO NOT HAVE A MULLET_

 

**wait, i can answer that myself**

 

 **Billy Ray Cyrus, the King Of Mullets** **™,** **would never treat me this way**

 

* * *

 

**what so are you just not going to respond**

 

* * *

 

**fine. whatever. see you in hell, mullet.**

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday Morning

 

“Wait,” Hunk says around a mouthful of pancake the next morning. “You’re telling me that Keith just _stopped_ responding?”

 

“Exactly!” Lance exclaims indignantly as he takes out his anger by stabbing an innocent piece of pancake with his fork.

 

“And you were having a civil conversation?”

 

“Uh, yep. Totally. One-hundred percent civil. That’s me-- Lancey Lance, the God of Civil,” Lance attempts to avoid Hunk’s eye.

 

Curse Hunk’s ability to read between the lines when it comes to anything Lance related.

 

“Lance,” Hunk sighs. “Let me see the texts.”

 

“Wha--No! Those are my personal, private text messages!”

 

Hunk pauses in his pancake eating and looks at Lance, who gulps, sensing Hunk’s displeasure. “Laaaaance. Let me see.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Please?” Hunk asks politely, and Lance attempts to avoid his gaze even more because Hunk is most definitely giving him puppy dog eyes right now and Lance does not have the will to resist Hunk’s puppy dog eyes.

 

“Nuh-uh.”

 

Lance senses Hunk’s movement a split second before he dives for the phone, which Lance had carelessly thrown on the couch just before they had sat down to eat. Hunk may be ten times stronger than him, but Lance is more agile, so he attempts to beat Hunk by darting in front of him to grab the phone first. This, unfortunately results in Hunk body slamming into Lance, who had happened to enter his path a second before.

 

Somehow Lance ends up on the floor with Hunk on top of him. From his less-than-optimal position, Lance spots Blue on the couch, sitting on his phone. She had come out of her room presumably to see what her dumb owner was up to now.

 

“Blue,” Lance sing-songs to his little grey cat. She looks at him uninterestedly with those striking blue eyes of hers. “Bring the phone to Lancey Lance ok? Can you be a good girl and bring me my phone?” Hunk leans more of his weight on Lance as he attempts to get up, making him thoroughly unable to move and at the complete mercy of Hunk. “Huuuunk,” Lance whines. “Please get off of me? I promise I’ll show you the texts!”

 

Hunk, not buying any of Lance’s crap, laughs and turns to look at Yellow, who had stepped out of his cat condo, eyeing them with interest.

 

“Buddy boy, can you grab Uncle Lancey’s phone for me?” Hunk sweetly asks his cat. Both Lance and Hunk eye Yellow as he moves slowly towards the couch and hesitates just for a second before jumping up to join Blue. Yellow moves close to Blue and sits just like she is, both cats now giving Lance and Hunk the stink eye and definitely _not_ handing either one of them Lance’s phone.

 

“Ugh,” Lance grumbles half-heartedly as Hunk finally lets him go and he moves into a sitting position. “Why do our cats hate us?”

 

“They don’t hate us,” Hunk chuckles at the look on Lance’s face as he retrieves Lance’s phone from underneath Blue. “They’re smarter than us. They were probably annoyed that we were, as they perceive it, fighting.”

 

“Ugh,” Lance says again. He attempts to swipe his phone from Hunk but fails, and resigns himself to sitting next to Hunk while his privacy is thoroughly invaded. _Not that I did anything wrong,_ Lance thinks, _Keith totally started this._

 

The room is utterly silent as Hunk looks through Lance’s conversation with Keith, save for the soft purring of Blue, who has curled up on Lance’s lap to be stroked while Lance waits for Hunk’s response.

 

“Lance,” Hunk sighs. “Did you _have_ to bring up the mullet?”

 

“Yes!” Lance shrieks, loudly enough to scare Blue into jumping off of his lap to join Yellow, who had moved back into his cat condo after the phone incident was over. “I had to defend my morals, Hunk! My _morals!_ ”

 

“How, exactly, are your morals related to Keith’s mullet?” Hunk asks in amused exasperation.

 

“It’s a mullet! I am a firm believer of staying with the times, and that thing’s been outdated since, like, at _least_ the nineties!”

 

Hunk chuckles and pats Lance’s shoulder in a somehow condescending-but-still-friendly way, “You know what I think?”

 

“What?”

 

“I think,” Hunk smirks softly, “That you think Keith is attractive. And now you’re just trying to hide it and/or deny it by pretending to hate him!” Hunk ends his apparent revelation by clapping, much to Lance’s horror.

 

“ _What_ !?” Lance yells, hopping off of the couch and pointing an accusing finger in Hunk’s direction. “You-- How _dare_ ! I do _not_ think that Mullet Man is attractive! Not for one, teeny-tiny second. Nope! No! No siree, not _the_ Lance McClain.”

 

“That sounds so convincing when you say it with a red face,” Hunk laughs as he pokes at Lance’s, admittedly, bright red cheek.

 

“I’ll have you know that the red on my gorgeous face is not from a blush but is, in fact, due to my illness.”

 

“Your illness?”

 

Lance nods. “Yep, illness. I’m coming down with something.”

 

Hunk raises his eyebrows and feigns concern, “Well I guess I’d better text your mom and make sure she knows that you aren’t coming to the weekly McClain family barbeque.”

 

Lance huffs, knowing that Hunk’s got him cornered. Now, as he sees it, there’s only two options for what could happen next.

 

Option 1: He admits that Keith may _possibly_ be slightly attractive. Maybe. Aside from the mullet of course.

 

Option 2: He plays ill and Hunk actually texts his mom, resulting in Lance missing out on the weekend that she was going to make his absolute favorite food -- garlic knots. And there is no way in _hell_ Lance is missing out on those garlic knots.

 

Both of these options are so undesirable that Lance is struck with sudden inspiration. “So, how’s Shay?” He asks innocently at Hunk, who immediately blushes bright red (even brighter than Lance was blushing earlier, which -- _score!_ ).

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I mean you’re the one that works with her and I mean you see her more often than I do and honestly I don’t really know how she’s doing because I haven’t asked her in a few days and--” Hunk rambles awkwardly, oblivious to Lance’s grin of triumph caused by successfully side-tracking Hunk into forgetting what the original conversation was about.

 

“Hmm,” Lance allows himself one more minute to bask in his glorious on-the-spot thinking skills before he turns to Hunk, who is still babbling next to him. “What do you say we watch a movie before heading off to bed? I have a pretty early shift tomorrow, but--”

 

“Yeah man,” Hunk smiles. “Sounds great.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday Evening 

 

**From: Natalya**

Hurry up and get to Mom's house you asshole! Mom won't even let us LOOK at the garlic knots until you get here

 

**ha! being the youngest sibling has finally paid off**

  


**From: Natalya**

She won't even let her own GRANDCHILDREN touch them

 

**amazing**

  


**From: Natalya**

Come on, Lance! Think of your niece and nephew who both desperately want some of Mom's famous garlic knots... don't deprive them any longer

 

 

**i know for a fact lucas and reina don't even like garlic knots**

 

**don't try and play me like this**

 

**From: Natalya**

I hate you

 

Get over here so I can have some fucking garlic knots

 

**(￣￣o^o￣)ゞ**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lance's interactions with his family, just assume that they speak in Spanish most of the time! I don't speak spanish at all and didn't want to butcher the language with shitty google translate, so I just decided to leave it!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Coming up next time: Keith + Hippos and more Klance interaction!
> 
>  **hashtag for this fic:** #klance: drivingmewild
> 
> my [main tumblr](http://www.ajminyard.co.vu/) and [voltron tumblr](http://www.keihtkogane.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come visit me on Tumblr [@jeansmoreau](http://www.jeansmoreau.tumblr.com/) or on my voltron blog [@keihtkogane](http://www.keihtkogane.tumblr.com) and we can chat!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> OH! the tag for this fic will be "#klance: drivingmewild"... i'll be tracking that tag and posting updates there too! Feel free to use it to post something you want me to see as well :)


End file.
